pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jo Reynolds: So, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: It was fine, I guess. *Sweet Heart Mouse (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jo Reynolds Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jo Reynolds Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal him again. *Charles Reynolds: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Tomira: School was great, all right? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jo Reynolds: Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *Bill the Duck: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill the Duck: No! Not the foot! *Charles Reynolds: Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *Crash Bandicoot: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Crash Bandicoot Punches Courage the Cowardly Dog and Hits a Button) *Tomira: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bill the Duck: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bill the Duck: Deaf con 2. *Charles Reynolds: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Crash Bandicoot: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Tomira: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Bill the Duck: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bill the Duck: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Charles Reynolds and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Crash Bandicoot Screams) *Tomira: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Charles Reynolds: That's it. Go to your room. *Bill the Duck: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jo Reynolds: So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *Tomira: Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal the husband. *Jo Reynolds: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill the Duck: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm Sweet Heart Mouse. This is Hilda Hippo. That's Crash Bandicoot. *Crash Bandicoot: What? *Sweet Heart Mouse: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: (Screaming) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Hilda Hippo: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Sweet Heart Mouse: What happened? Hilda Hippo! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: She did something to the memory! *Jo Reynolds: Is everything okay? *Tomira: I dunno. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Change it back, Yellow Mouse! *Sweet Heart Mouse: I'm trying! *Hilda Hippo: Sweet Heart Mouse, no! Please! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Let it go! *Courage the Cowardly Dog: The core memories! *Sweet Heart Mouse: No, no, no, no! *Crash Bandicoot: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Oh, I wish Sweet Heart Mouse was here. *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Hilda Hippo: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Sweet Heart Mouse: Think positive! *Hilda Hippo: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage the Cowardly Dog: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Crash Bandicoot: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Sweet Heart Mouse: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)) *Sweet Heart Mouse: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Crash Bandicoot: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Tomira: (Yells) *Courage the Cowardly Dog: Brain freeze! *Sweet Heart Mouse: Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Clips/Years/Companies: *Inside Out (@2015 Disney) *Melrose Place (@1992-1999 Darren Star Productions) *The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) *Beetlejuice (@1989-1991 Nelvana) *Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros. Pictures) *Sitting Ducks (@2001-2003 Krislin Company) *Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Jetix Animation) *Crash Bandicoot (@1996-2019 Sony Computer Entertainment) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (@1996-2002 Cartoon Network) *The Busy World of Richard Scarry (@1994-1997 DHX Media) *The Legend of The Crystal Forest (@1993 Warner Bros. Pictures) *SpongeBob SquarePants (@1999-2019 Nickelodeon) *Oscar's Orchestra (@1994-1996 Warner Music Television) Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts